goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Standard (Gabriel White)
Gold Standard (Gabriel White')' is a fictional comic book supervillain appearing in books published by Goldtooth Comics and was created in October of 2016 by Nathan Seals. Gold Standard is a businessman and mobster who appeared as an antagonist in books featuring White Knight and Manga Frog. Worshiping the Hellion Mammon, he can tap into that power to create, control, and manipulate greed, while simultaneously being overwhelmed and driven by it. History Gabriel White was born into wealth, being the son to one of the top five wealthiest men in the United States and the United Alliance of the Americas, he was given much privilege and as such as allowed to do whatever he wanted with his life. Gabriel was born and raised in Neo New York and received a bachelor's degree in economics. While attending college, White worked in his father Donald White's real estate and construction firm. Before his father died, he gave Gabriel control of the business that White renamed "The White Organization". Gabriel White currently is the chairman of the White Organization, which is the principal holding company for his real estate ventures and other business interests. He also prides himself on being one of the people who helped fund a significant portion of the construction of most of the original reconstruction of Neo New York. During his career, White has built skyscrapers, hotels, casinos, golf courses, and numerous other developments across the Americas and Rasia, many of which bear his name. He has been married and divorced three times, often joking that he likes to collect supermodel ex-wives. Despite all of this wealth, Gabriel wanted more and happened across an ancient book which allowed him to summon the demon Mammon and swore his allegiance to him in exchange for infinite wealth. Instead, the hellion cursed him with the spirit of greed and created a mystical bag of holding that is the only entrance to a pocket dimension. White began to purchase and stock up as much property and items as possible inside of the bag, nearly losing his entire fortune on several spotty deals, food, buildings, cars, women, drugs, and jewelry he did not need. Eventually he became more desperate to buy more, so he used his connections to the mob, as well as his business connections to construct an alter ego that would allow him to run parts of the mob, on top of being able to rob and steal whatever he wanted from whoever he wanted. Now, as Gold Standard, he ravages Neo New York's banks and stores, collecting whatever he can into his magical bag. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Greed Manipulation: '''Gold Standard can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed. '''Equipment: * Bag of Holding: The power to store anything in a fold of dimension/space and re-materialize at wi'll'. Gold Standard can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. Category:List of Supervillains